Delinquent Housing
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: When a young girl moves back to Japan, she finds out they rented a home for her and her brother...that houses delinquents and trouble makers? She may have a delinquent record, kind of, what did she do to deserve this? MikuxKaito, MikuoxTeto, LukaxKiyoteru, RinxLen, YukixRyuto.
1. Opening Ceremony

**Don't ask me what goes on in my head or something. I'm not sure if it's good, and i don't really like it all that much but yeah, Here we go! Hope you enjoy~ criticism, and reviews are very much appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot-line.**

* * *

The petite tealette walked vigorously on to the campus. She had her school uniform on, but it wasn't on the way it should have been. The golden button-up jacket was was falling off her shoulders, undone, and her white shirt wasn't tucked in and her skirt was above the allowed length. She had thigh-high socks, and ankle-high boots, the ends of her sleeves reached her just a little below her mid finger joints. Her hair was in two pigtails as normally, it was only on rare occasions that it wasn't styled that way.

"That girl. She's wearing a red ribbon? I heard she was enrolled into that new delinquent house, that's probably why."

"Yeah, I heard that too! And look at her hair, its so long, I bet it would drag behind her if it was pulled out of her pigtails. Also, look at the way she put on her uniform! It doesn't even look like she tried it on. It seems big on her."

"Yeah, plus, she's probably one of the first residents. I wonder what made her a delinquent? She looks nice."

Miku couldn't stand it. She didn't like it when others talked behind her back, she placed a chunk of her hair behind her ear and her teal eyes looked around sharply. Softly sighing the pale-skinned girl pursed her lips. She had just arrived yesterday, and today was the day of the opening ceremony for the school's beginning new year. The tealette looked around, with her backpack slung across her shoulder. She continued to walk, looking for the school auditorium. She kicked the doors open, to be quite frank, she didn't care what others thought of her.

Her eyes scanned the room. The auditorium was very spacious. The walls were painted a fading cream and the floor was a sturdy wood. At least there had seats spread across the middle of the place. She looked for an empty seat. Taking the one closest to the exit, she dropped her bag in a corner and sat down, running her fingers through her bangs before crossing her arms.

Everyone looked rather startled the way she walked in and they began to gossip, here and there, but for one thing, Miku didn't care, as always. She looked out the door, leading outside watching the clouds go by with each passing second. In deep thought, she continued to watch. Studying rather what the cloud type was. It was obvious, it was going to rain later. She didn't bring an umbrella either, so what was she going to do?

She tilted her head and facing some students in the auditorium. "When will they come?" She muttered softly.

"Not everyone's here yet." A pink haired girl, dressed in one of the most...slutty ways Miku had seen, had spoken to her. "The council and staff normally wait until the auditorium is filled with students, or when its time to start. Speaking of which it's pretty early, it's supposed to start in a hour." She said as she took a seat next to her and looked at Miku up and down. Her golden jacket and white inside shirt hung low, and her ribbon was formed in a cute way, but it only covered the fact that she only had two of her jacket's buttons that were done. Her skirt was extremely above the length and she wore see-through tights underneath, with simple flats. The look was completed with a black choker.

"I'm Megurine Luka." She said with a sweet grin.

"You don't need to know my name." She said with a small bitter chuckle, and laid on her hand.

"Come on. Please?"

"What's the point?"

"So we can be friends?"

"I don't need friends."

"Don't be so sour."

"Hatsune Miku." She softly breathed out, followed by a weary sigh.

She then had noticed that there were students that had red ribbons, blue ribbons, white ribbons, and yellow ribbons. The people with the red ribbons had a different design for some. It confused her, what was it with the red ribbons.

Luka noticed the other staring at the ribbons with a dull look, she understood the other's sigh that seemed...somewhat frustrated, she stuck her chin up, and laughed in one of the most cocky laughs Miku had seen as well.

_This girl...she looks sweet, but really, she is the opposite, she's just really cocky,_ Miku thought rubbing her forehead.

"Red ribbons is what the Problem Children or most call them, Delinquents wear. The first years wear a plain one, second years wear the longest ribbons, and third years wear the ones with the designs. Blue ribbons are what the second year, normal kids wear. Yellow ribbons are what the normal first years wear, and white are what the normal third years wear." Luka explained.

Miku nodded at her words. "Oh."

Luka tilted her head and smiled at Miku. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Yeah." Miku said with her normal bored stare, as she looked at Luka.

"Just so you know, the homeroom is mixed up between first years, third years, and second years." Luka said, trying to converse with the other.

"Oh." Miku noticed that Luka's ribbon had quite a plain design on it. Miku looked at her own, and blinked, she knew she was a second year. Luka was a third year. The first person that bothered to talk to her would probably be leaving next year. She looked at the door.

"Looks like it's about to rain, huh?" Luka said trying to cope with the other's short and careless answers.

"Mhm." Miku said as she continued to stare at the door.

"I'm in one of the newly opened delinquent dorms." Miku nodded as Luka continued to speak, "I'm in the _"Theophilus Towers"_ dorm." She said with a laugh.

"Me too." She said with a tilt of her head, before looking away once more.

"Looks like a few problem children have met haven't they?" A girl with a white ribbon said. She had short black hair, black gloves, her clothes were pretty decent, that is if you count that her jacket is buttoned in a funny way, she seemed like a troublesome girl that thinks she better than everyone with the way her hands were on her hips.

"Whatever." Miku said closing her eyes, and didn't even bother to look to turn her head.

Lola gritted her teeth. _What's with her attitude? She's like a typical bitch, and loner. So disrespectful, just like him. They don't pay attention to anyone in certain way no matter who it is. That's what I get taking to some stupid **yankees.***_

"Back off Lola. You're just jealous that the guys find me more attractive, even your boyfriend." Luka said as she crossed her arms below her chest, making her cleavage look even bigger. She continued to flaunt off, with a flip of her silk-smooth pink hair.

Lola scoffed and narrowed her eyes at Luka, "Whatever, bitch. See ya." She said as she backed off with her crew of wannabes.

Luka looked over at Miku who seemed to be unphased and uninterested in the situation. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, _What goes on in that girl's mind. She doesn't talk, and when she does, its barely a response. _

Meiko then sat next to Luka, "Hey Luka, who's the girl next to you." Meiko had finger-less gloves and her golden jacket was tied at her waist, with her white inside shirt's sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a tiny sight of her dark red bra showed. Miku stared at her with a sharp gaze and pursed lips. She tilted her head, "Hatsune Miku." She plainly stated before she looked away.

Meiko blinked, "O-okay...I'm Meiko. Sakine Meiko. It's nice to meet you."

"Mhm." Miku replied as she closed her eyes again and softly sighed. She was never interested in others, so why did they always come and talk to her. It was slightly annoying.

"What's up with her?" Meiko asked. She was also a problem student. The plaid designed red ribbon proved it, Miku noticed but decided no word on it. She was in a different delinquent house than Luka, and Miku though. She was in the _Mourning Wood Dorm._

"She's just not the talking type." Luka said with a nod.

It wasn't hard to notice or see him. He was extremely tall and always had girls around him, plus, his hair was a bright blue, with his deep sea blue eyes, and pale skin that was a color near the petite girl. His uniform wasn't exactly on properly either. His golden jacket was undone, the long red ribbon just hung around his neck, no fancy bows or knots, like Miku's, it was untied, just hanging around his neck. His jeans was held up by a blue belt and he had converse on.

"Kaito! Over here!" Luka said with a wave.

Miku twitched, and opened an eye, crossing her arms and sat up. She dully looked at the person, most would be captured by his smile. He chuckled and walked over and he winked at the girls and muttered something to them. Miku rolled her eyes, _An actual player. Every school has one, don't they?_ Miku then looked at Luka, expecting an explanation. She wasn't really captured by him or anything, more like bored of his attitude, since she had seen so many people that acted like him.

Kaito walked over, and sat down in the seat on the other side of Miku. "Hello." He said with a smile chuckling, his voice was deep for his age. Miku had concluded that he was her age, looking at his ribbon, most likely he was a second year.

"Mm, hi." She said as she closed her eyes not looking at him as he raised an eyebrow raised an eyebrow.

Kaito crossed his arms and bluntly said even though he obviously saw Luka mouthing him not to, while sitting on the other side of Miku, "Are you always so unamused? You know, its not cute. In fact, quite frankly, I find it annoying. I suggest you should smile more, no man would ever go after a girl like you. Maybe they would if you smiled, but your chest won't help you there. A b-cup with that attitude won't get you anywhere with a man. I'd be surprised what kind of idiot would fall in love with you."

Kaito enjoyed seeing girls cry, it was a sick hobby of his, or was it that he loved to see the girls reaction to the truth and his very insulting opinions. He was looking for something different. He was interesting by the three reactions he always received. The first and what happened most of the time was they cried and never talked to him again. Or they would cling to him even more, saying he doesn't need to play hard to get. The least that happened after he told them his honest opinion is that they wanted to be his friend. With the attitude of his, most wondered how he was so popular. It might have been his strikingly good looks.

He stared at the girl's reaction closely. Her expression didn't change. She stared at him blankly, eyebrows furrowed, and just sighed, "Are you expecting me to cry, right now? I'm not trying to impress anyone, " She softly chuckled, letting him catch a glimpse of her smile. How did she gave such a three-sixty degree turn in personality, that quickly? For some reason, she just felt the need to talk a bit more than usual. It was odd. "I like the bluntness you have. Its nice, someone with a spine."

He didn't know if he should be surperised or laughing. He stared at the girl. He was intrigued, that was a reaction he had never gotten before. Luka stared at the duo. "They seem to be getting along very well, despite Miku's characterless and monotonous attitude. I'm amazed she actually chuckled."

Meiko nodded, "Talk about spilt personality."

"I've never seen Kaito so interested in a girl before..." Luka said as she watched Miku and Kaito lightly chat.

"Oh puh-lease. Kaito should be into Rin. Their both crazy...about the opposite gender." Meiko joked.

"Meiko, you always pair your cousin with the randomest girls." Luka softly laughed.

As they continued to speak, Miku and Kaito spoke about what sent them to the delinquent home, or what they called rehab for delinquents, and to be honest, it didn't really work.

Miku shrugged, "You rewrite the menu to the cafeteria, hijack the grades, and fight a couple of girls for calling me a bitch, and I'm the really bad delinquent? I mean sure...Maybe I scared a teacher into not messing with me, but that was more of an accident...and maybe I vandalized the school, but they never cared what I did, they always were focused on my star of brother. Least till now." She said in her natural, high-pitcheded, tedious voice.

"I so get it. You just prank someone and change a little something, and then you're off in a delinquent rehab home." He continued to chuckle.

"Your not as bad as I thought."

"How could you think that?! Or say that with that dull tone of voice and expression!" He gasped as if he was hurt.

Miku rolled her eyes and pushed him, "Shut up pretty boy." She said with an eyebrow raised and her voice still dreary as always.

It continued on like that for an hour.

"Alright Assholes, shut up." The homeroom room teacher of the delinquent housed students said with a glare.

A boy with white hair, had just lit his cigrates, and smoked, "Mrs. Yowane-sensei, lovely seeing you again." He clicked his tongue, chuckling and winked.

"Shut the fuck up Dell."

"Maybe."

* * *

Miku sighed, she hated it here, the talk and presentation went on forever, that she almost fell asleep. Good thing it finally ended.

She stuffed her hand in her pockets, and gathered her stuff. She blinked as someone has linked arms with her and winked.

"Oh, Kaito..." She said as she tilted her head. The action didn't match her tone nor her expression.

He chuckled at the girls monotonous and bored attitude.

* * *

***Means Delinquent**

**Um, I'm iffy, but I hope You Like it!**


	2. Rainy Day

**Do you think that Kaito and Miku here are cute? I don't know, i like them. A lot. Heheh. But I'm writing a few more stories and stuff, and actually, I'm quite inspired so yay! I might post another story~ and thank you to the people that followed the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

He had dragged her towards the door and she sighed, "Kaito. My stuff is in the corner."

He let go of her arm imediately and smiled, "Wait here, I'll get it! You don't have an umbrella right?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, they were near the exit so she leaned against a nearby wall. Her eyes shot open as she felt a someone grab the collar of her shirt and a ribbon.

"What are you doing with our Kaito?" A blonde girl with a white ribbon sneered.

"_Your_ Kaito? Last I was told, he was single and we're just housemates. Besides, we don't have any interest in one another, and when he takes an actual interest in you, and isn't flirting with others while with you, tell me." She said with a bitter chuckle and a smirk.

Kaito was walking towards her once more when he saw the scene. His eyes widened, he almost spoke up when Miku continued, "Now let go of me before I break your pretty little face and petty nails. You wouldn't Kaito to see you like that, don't you?" She said with a sweet smile and winked at Kaito.

They averted their gaze and shrieked, "We were just leaving." They ran out the door despite the hard rain.

Kaito just laughed, he didn't know what to say. This girl was definitely two-faced or something, and it was too interesting. Miku then dusted herself off like the girl was dirty, "Ugh, girls are stupid." She said with a sigh. She made her way to the door before turning back to look at him, and took his suggestion, giving a small smile.

"Are you coming, Kaito?"

Kaito's laughs had died down to chuckles and he nodded. "Lets go." He gave the girl her stuff as he took his umbrella out, and the girls expression changed back to it's natural bored state.

"You know, that was funny. And you should smile more often. You could actually be popular. We could make a great duo, breaking hearts maybe? Ha, nah." He joked as he opened his umbrella and he began to walk.

Miku blinked, and stayed behind, "Come on Miku!"

She nodded, blushing as she caught up and looked at him as she reached to hold the handle as well. Her fingers brushed against his and she blushed crimson. They continued walking and she looked at him, "We should just wait for a bus." He looked at her as they waited on the wet bus stop.

"Alright...and you do have feelings." He laughed, referring to the crimson on her cheeks. She raised an eyebrow, her expression was still stiff, but the crimson on her cheeks gave away the thoughts on her mind. "Its just cold."

He rolled his eyes and gave her his jacket and continued to wait on the bus. The jacket was over her shoulders and she held on to the jacket. He was smiled at the sight. No matter what expression she made, he'd see how her eyes had a small twinkle. It was small and barely noticeable but he was amused by her. He put an arm around her and she looked up, with a puzzled expression. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

* * *

"Meiko? Yeah, have you seen the twins yet? Or Kaito and Miku? None of them have come back by yet." They continued to talk back and forth.

"I know." The doorbell rang.

"Yes. Hold on, Someone is at the door."

"Im Len."

"And I'm Rin!"

"Nice to meet you two." Luka said, cockily laughing.

Len and Rin smiled, they nodded as well. "We aren't siblings, you know we're **cousins."*** Rin said in a cherry voice.

Luka smiled, and looked around. "Hey, have you guys seen a girl and the boy has short blue hair, and the girl has really long teal hair? They might be under an umbrella? And the girl barely makes expressions while the guy smirks all the time and doesn't know personal space?"

"Yeah! They were waiting for the bus and she was wearing his jacket I think, then they started to walk somewhere, he had his arm around her and she was blushing, though probably from how cold it was." Len stated with a shrug.

Luka blinked her eyes wide and she rubbed her temples. "How could I just worry about them right now..."

Miku kicked the door open and looked around sharply, her bored expression didn't match her tilting her head, "I lost the keys."

They stared at Miku, with Kaito having an armaround her shoulder. "That's the same way you entered the gym..." Kaito said laughing.

Rin and Len looked at each other as they watched the two converse. Mikuo walked downstairs in a robe as Kiyoteru followed behind him, not wearing a shirt. They seemed to be arguing. Mikuo saw his sister and brightened up.

"Little Miku! You're finally home! Did you know there's a sauna, like six, three indoors, three outdoors! Hey...who's that?" He asked staring at Kaito whom was taking his own jacket off her shoulders.

Kaito smirked, jokingly putting his arm around her and pecked her cheek. "Oh, well I'm her boyfriend."

Miku blinked and blushed, "Get your arm off me Kaito...it's still cold."

"Take a bath. I'll be taking one too." She continued as he moved and pouted, he was just joking.

She looked at Mikuo, "He's kidding."

She then walked off and sighed. Mikuo looked at Kaito and gasped, "You got a reaction out of her?!"

"I guess we both find each other amusing." He smiled and went off to the sauna with the same idea as Miku.

Everyone was conversing and too occupied to notice Mikuo standing there frozen-like.

* * *

Luka had been talking with Kiyoteru about the bills and everything. "So wasn't there supposed to be one more girl?"

"Yeah but she's not a delinquent, she's just a girl staying here. She's a teacher here, oh and she and I are having our siblings here."

"Do you really think its okay for two little kids to come here?"

"Well they can't stay anywhere else." Kiyoteru said as he used a towel to continue drying his hair and pushed his glases up.

"I see..." Luka said as she now walked off, blushing slightly, she went up to her room and then pursed her lips._ What's up with me! I'm normally...more confident than this...but seriously?_ She thought, blushing.

* * *

Rin and Len surfed through the channels listening to the water, and smiled at each other. "This house is so interesting." Rin giggled.

Len nodded. The continued talking and watched the dramas featured on the televsion.

They looked at one another. "I wonder how the rest of summer is going to go, its starting in five weeks." Len asked. Rin shrugged. She continued to lay her head on his chest as they watched the tv. They were entangled in a messy hug, his legs tangled with hers arms around her torso and his chin on her head, but they were dating, so it was normal. The only downside was that they didn't know that somone else was in the room. That person was Mikuo. Mikuo was disgusted. He looked back and forth between them and the television. He resisted the urge to say, hello...you guys aren't alone.

* * *

***The term cousins here is used as in close family friends. It Itis a term in Asia that you could call close family friends.**

**I'm a bit lazy at the moment though xD...my inspiration is like fading when I write too much or I think this is the best way to end it~ I know its shorter than the other one but meh. Also I have an idea, so Ryuto and Yuki! To add them to the pairings! :D though I'm still like eh...but haha yeah. I think it turned out this way cause I feel fluffy...and so iffy about this story :P**


	3. Normal Day: Scary Movies, & First Prank

**So yeah, :D I'm hyper again, maybe I can write more, I hope /heart heart/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

_I'm amazed how everyone is acting, and its only been a few days. Everyone fits in like a family already._ Softly Miku chuckled lightly as she then took another sip of the milkshake, **"S-Sugoi ne..."***

Len looked up and grinned widely, "Thanks!" He found it amusing that the girls eyes lit up but her expression barely changed.

Rin had come down the stairs, she rubbed her eyes.

"Rin, do you know what time it is?" Miku asked as she leaned on the counter.

Rin shook her head as she sat with Len and yawned, "Eight-thirty?"

Luka had come down as well and shook her head, "It's one o'clock, dimwit."

Rin pouted, as she hugged Len tightly. **"Luka-nee** **is being mean, **Miku-onee,** **do something!"

Miku tilted her head, "Luka is just being her superior-acting self."

"You both are meanies!" Rin wailed like a child.

Miku winced at the loud sound, and sighed, "Whatever."

Luka tsked, "You still don't talk much. What will it take to break your shell?"

Miku shrugged and flashed a smile, "Happy?"

Luka sat down on the couch and shook her head, "Don't do that again, I don't think my poor heart can take it. I'm just use to your _monotonous_ attitude and dull demeanor..."

Miku blinked, "So what do you want me to do, warn you when I'm gonna smile? That's stupid, even for you to say, Luka."

* * *

And the rest of the day has gone on like that.

Mikuo was forcing everyone to watch a horror movie.

Kaito was eating ice cream with Miku has he put his arm around her, she was too scared to even notice.

Miku was sitting there, eating the ice cream Kaito fed her, afraid but it was barely noticeable, expect that she was shivering.

Rin and Len were tangled in a hug as Rin was scared.

Luka was sitting there with her arms crossed, and legs on the table.

Kiyoteru was telling Luka to take her legs off the table and getting the door and phone, since he was uninterested in the movie.

Teto was shielding the two kids eyes as horrible scenes came up and arguing with Mikuo about the circumstances.

* * *

An ear-piercing scream came on with giant lash of blood and Miku screamed not expecting it and clutched on to Kaito. Everyone stared at the duo, not expecting Miku to be afraid. Rin was asleep on Len, so Rin didn't scream with the earmuff covering her ears.

Kaito blinked, and Mikuo laughed, "As I hoped, your still a scaredy cat."

Miku coughed letting go of the accused make quickly and abruptly stood up, "I'm going to sleep!" She said regaining her composure.

So what if she didn't seem like the type to be afraid of scary movies? So what if she barely showed an expression? Does that mean she can't get scared? Maybe she shouldn't have watched the movie with all of them like she had first planned, but no, she had to go against her thoughts and conscious to spend some time with the dormmates.

She sighed, _Stupid, Mikuo, Baka nii-san!_ She thought as she didn't show an expression on her face and just clutched her pillow, staring at the creamy colored wall.

Everyone had separate rooms, and everyone's rooms were designed by now, but with her's, nothing changed. She liked it the way it was. The cream gave off some sort of warm comfort to her and the carpet was soft, newly furnished. He room had its own bathroom, that was connected with another person's, though, she didn't know who, and there was a spacious closet near the window. A rehab for delinquents? More like paradise.

She softly scoffed and switched the tv on. She had snuck in another tv when no one was looking, it was actually funny that no one cared. The door to the bathroom had opened, revealing a male, leaving against the dorm frame. Was this some type of cliche book? Because this was just getting less coincidental by each minute and more weird, she had opened her mouth to say it, but then closed it, and just sighed.

"Nice Television you got there." Miku nodded, not paying attention the male that had spoken as she continued to flip through the channels. She felt the bed sink beside her and she looked to the side.

The boy flashed her a toothy white smile and she just raised an eyebrow, before messing up his blue locks. She then continued to flip through when some kind of porn show appeared, just as she was about to change the channel again, he raised a finger to his mouth and whispered to her their plan. He snickered and locked the door. She tilted her head at the plan and just decided to go along with it, since she was pretty much looking for entertainment.

They looked the doors and turned the volume up high.

"How would your brother react?"

Miku blinked, "Maybe kill you."

"I'll take that chance." He said confidently and store he could hear a slight chuckle out of her as she muttered, "You fool."

"So you do care!" He accused, No answer, when he had looked at her, she was dozing off, and he laughed, used it to already.

The moaning sounds were incredibly loud as well as the bed squeaks from the television, and Kaito tried to hold in his laughter as Miku stared at the wall. She could hear pounding on the door and they turned the volume up, as they messed their clothes up and tangled the sheets, and Kaito couldn't help but laugh a little.

* * *

Mikuo was freaking out, what were they thinking?! How dare he taint his sister! "OPEN UP THIS FOR BEFORE I TEAR IT DOWN WITH A CHAINSAW AND YOU'LL BE DOOR-LESS FOR A WHILE!"

Kiyoteru looked at Mikuo freaking out and looked at Luka whom was having tea beside him in the door in front of the room and Teto.

Luka laughed and cockily spoke, "Think they'll wake up the kids?"

"Nah, Ryuto and Yuki are pretty deep sleepers, don't you think?"

"True," Kiyoteru agreed with Teto.

"If I know Kaito, I'm pretty sure this is a prank just to push Mikuo's buttons." Luka said with a confident laugh and leaned back, putting her arms behind her head.

Kiyoteru smiled and pushed his glasses up, "Kaito does like pushing people's buttons and angering them."

"I bet my oranges, he'll just knock it down by a our bulldozer, we have parked in the garage, out front." Rin giggled and said to Len, as they sat for tea.

"Then I bet my bananas, that he'll just take something to rip the hinges off." Len joked.

They both then laughed and sat back, entangled in each other's arms once more. Kiyoteru rubbed his forehead, "You guys got another bulldozer? Please don't tell me that you crashed it into the garage wall."

Len and Rin looked at each other in a suspicious way, and nonchalantly said, "Nope!"

"You guys..." Kiyoteru muttered.

Teto laughed, "Though it's only been...what? Three days, and there's already the first prank. It kind of feels like the old dorm huh?"

Kiyoteru nodded, "It's just these kids are more wild."

Luka sighed, "I think it's either gonna break down or their gonna open it in..." she began to count down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Kaito opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Mikuo looked up at him, and he was shirtless with tousled hair. He stormed in and glared, only to find Miku blankly starting at the tv, wearing the normal sleeping wear, a black blouse, underwear and leggings. She filed her head at her brother, with her hair in a messy bun and she looked over, tilting her head with the normal, dingy stare.

He stared at everything for so long, and looked at the tv, turning it off quickly.

"Y-You guys pranked me!" He finally exclaimed.

"I can't believe you just noticed that now." Everyone had said at the same time. Rin screamed, "Jinx, everyone owes me orange juice!"

"Isn't it soda?" Len said with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, Orange soda!"

Everyone groaned expect Miku who was chuckling.

"Mission accomplished! We got at least a chuckle from her!" Rin and Len high-fived, and Rin such her tongue out, "See! You're not the only one who can get a reaction out of Miku-onii!"

* * *

***Sugoi - Amazing, Ne - a suffix added at the end sometimes**

****Older sister. Onee is a less polite form of Nii**

**So actually, the story is just how they live in a delinquent dorm and their everyday lives. I don't know, but that's most of it. Haha! Hope you enjoyed! Cause I have fun writing this :) plus I find Miku's personality funny xD she's like all monotonous and afraid of scary movies and only cracks a reaction every few moments. Also Kaito's personality hehe. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**


	4. I'm Luka Megurine! - Luka's Diary

**This is not written in first point of view, but more in how Luka would speak. Italics is what she writes in her diary. The other chapters would be how Miku speaks. It's all dependant on the characters attitude for the way the chapter is written.**

**Check my wall frequently, so you know what's going on and why I don't update as far as I wish or when I promise to or something :P I would be glad if you did.**

**I never would have gotten to the fourth chapter this quick is SavageGenuis15 hasn't requested more KiyoLuka. So here it is! And its dedicated to them :) so I hope you'll enjoy. **

**SavageGenuis15: And there your answer, yes, I'll add more of them. Oh and thanks for the review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

_So what is it that I couldn't understand? Was it the way you talk? And don't push your glasses up like that, because I'll bite my lip. Yeah, you heard it, Megurine Luka had a diary._

* * *

Luka hadn't ever been this desperate for a boy, no scratch that, man to look at her. She was never the type to skimpy in to solutions like this, but it worked. Kind of?

Luka had changed in to a bathing suit, it was a two piece bikini. It was decorated with flowers and it was a light pink that completed her skin tone, all while matching her hair.

Everyone went to the beach today. Miku was wearing a frilled, turquoise one piece, that outlined her curves, Rin was wearing a orange and white striped bikini two piece. Teto was just wearing short jeans, a jacket and a bikini top.

* * *

_Would he like it? No of course, he would! I'm Luka. Luka Megurine. And I'm the girl that most guys like! Yeah, have confidence! _

* * *

She saw the young girl step out in a school swim suit, and it looked adorable. Then came out Kiyoteru, and he had bumped in to Luka as she spoke with Miku.

"Oh, hello Luka. I didn't see you there." Kiyoteru said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He looked as dashing as ever, and looked a lot younger than before. It might have been the dull glasses he wore before, right? Not only that but he had a muscular built, like all the other guys, **(expect Len. That shota) **but Luka couldn't help but stare.

Miku nudged Luka and raised an eyebrow, "So got the hots for him, huh?" She then walked off with Kaito and they engaged in another one of their weird charts that Luka could never comprehend.

* * *

_What. Was. That. He was flirting with me...right? You can't say that. He was flirting with his body. Running his fingers through his brown, short locks...ahh...I don't know what to say but, oh my god. Is he teasing me or what?_

* * *

Luka had sat down, she watched as Mikuo and Teto tried to reach the young children how to as Miku and Kaito chatted. It was boring, but how did those two ever get along? One who was never interested in anything, and if she could, it was barely, and she never spoke on a tone, or any kind, and the other was interested in every detail he could retain, and if he wasn't he would be passionate and state what he hated to their face. Then there was Rin and Len. Seriously. Those two need to get a room, it's like every few seconds, they are making out, and sucking off each other's faces like sex addicts. Ever since they started dating when the new dorm sections were completed. Who know that the whole dorm was so crazy?

Luka looked over at Kiyoteru, who was so close, what was she to say? How could she be...striken down by a stranger she was interested in? She was Luka Megurine for heaven's sake! As she opened her mouth, words flowed out of Kiyoteru's delicious, kissable lips, or ahem, he spoke.

"Luka is something wrong?" He asked as he looked at her with a sugar coated smile.

Luka huffed and smirked, her chest bouncing slightly as she crossed her arms under them, "Of course everything is fine! I just don't know what to talk about with someone like you."

Kiyoteru chuckled deeply and it sounded so sexy. Ahem again, it was a deep chuckle. It seemed he was unfazed by it. Or was it her? She closed her eyes and felt someone told her chin and blew on her ear. She suddenly blushed madly, smelling his minty fresh breath.

"I'm a more reserved person, when it comes to crushes and stuff like that, but it's different in this, so if you like me, I'll take you out to dinner, alright?" Luka nodded helplessly.

He smiled and teased, "I'm the only one that makes you this way aren't I?" He laughed and bit her ear before standing up and walking away. "When we go back, sit with me in the front. I'll take you to our date after we drop everyone else off. And change before we go back."

Luka blushed as he had walked away and moved quickly.

* * *

_So he is interested in me! Ha! No one can resist me! I'm the prettiest girl here anyways. And he is teasing me. But I don't mind if it's him! I can't wait for our date, haha. Take that Meiko, I CAN make any guy fall for me._

* * *

Luka changed into a blouse and extremely short shorts, still wearing the flip-flops. "Get him, hotshot!" Miku winked, saying that with no emotion in her voice, but at least she still was opening up...surely, and what a bitch of a time she took. She did there with her thumbs up until Kaito came and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder as she pouted, bringing her in to the house. Kiyoteru laughed, "She knows I'm here, yet she says it like I'm not. Your all very interesting."

"So where are we going?"

"A walk in the park. Originally I was going to take you out to dinner like I said..but..." He eyed her outfit.

She laughed, "What."

"All the guys, will be staring and let's just say, I don't like sharing my property."

Luka raised an eyebrow but laughed. They walked in the park and talked, blah, blah, blah. Filler, filler, filler. They had a good time.

* * *

_He kissed me. On the forehead. Why my forehead? Okay maybe we're rushing but whatever. At least a goodnight kiss on the lips isn't too much...right ? Ugh, I'm acting like a school girl. Okay, I am one, but I'm in HIGH school. I'm not like this. Trust me. If I was, I wouldn't be as popular as this._

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. Well Actually I have a lot of fun writing any of them. Though, my next one...I think should be Mikuo, He's really funny in attitude wise. "To get back at Miku and Saito!" He'd say. "I'm not sorry I got his name wrong!" Lol this will be fun :) hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
